Stella's upside down life
by BloomLoveSkyForever
Summary: Stella's life after her mother died had been terrible. Her stepmother. hates her and two of her stepsisters hate her. Can her life get worse? No. Soon after she meets the Winx and they help change her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Wala Stella is one of my favorite Winx girls so I decied to make this story about her. _

* * *

Once upon a time their lived a young 5 year old princess named Stella. Her life was perfect intil one day her mother Luna died and her father married a widow that had three daughters named Diaspro and Mitzi and Anne. Diaspro and Mitzi hated Stella because they knew Stella was prettier then them so they would always tease Stellal. Anne on the other hand didn't hate Stella she liked only. pretend to hate her when her mother and sisters were around when they weren't Anne and Stella would be best friends. Stella's stepmother named Vatoni didn't like her one bit and always scolded stepmother would never give Stella any nice clothes or any good food to eat. Stella's life was terrible.  
One day while Stella was in her room she was looking though the window when she spotted a group of girls that looked her age playing in the garden. There were 6 girls who all looked really nice and understanding so Stella put her only dress (she hand made with her real mother) and decided to sneak out of the castle and talk to the group of girls.  
Soon Stella made it out of the castle unseen and ran to the group.  
Hi there my name is Stella! she said  
Hi Stella,I'm Bloom and these are my friends Flora,Musa,Tecna,Layla,and Roxy said Bloom  
We are the Winx Club! Flora said  
The Winx club! nice name! Your lives must be perfect while mine is terrible. Stella said giving a sad look  
Why don't we go inside and talk about it Musa suggested  
NO! I mean no we can't. I'm not even suppose to be outside. Stella said  
STELLA! yelled Stella's stepmother  
Oh-no! you must go and hide before she finds you Stella said  
But-  
Go! I don't know what she would do if she found you! Stella said running inside  
The winx all look at each other with fear in their they each run back to their castle's each worrying about what would happen to their new friend Stella.

The Next day

The next day it was 8pm and Stella was in her room on her bed crying into her pillow.

She was still sad about what her step-mom told her yesterday after she met her friends.

{Flashback}

You may NOT step foot out of this room unless you are told!

But Vatoni I-

No Stella! You listen to me and only me! Now go!

Stella put her head down and walked to her room. She heard her step-sisters laughing.

Sorry Stella she heard Ann whisper

{END}

Why is she so mean! Now Im not aloud to step out of my room unless Vatoni says soo Stella said oh life sucks

Stella... Anne said

Go away Anne. I will just get you in trouble Stella said

No you won't! Besides I have something to cheer you up. Anne said

Nooooo! I don't want anything Stella said

Oh so you don't even want to see your friends Anne said

As soon as Anne said friends Stella shot up faster than lightning

You mean the Winx? Stella asked

Who else. Flora said walking in with the rest

Did you miss us? Musa asked

Did I ever! Stella said

ANNE! Get your butt in here! Mitzi yelled from the other room

Excuse me guy's but I have a sister to go too Anne said

Go ahead Anne I have everything under control Stella said Anne

ANNE! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! yelled Diaspro

IM COMING GOD! Anne yelled

Bye girls she waved

The girls all waved bye to Anne then all eyes went on Stella

What? she asked

Ok is she like the only nice one in this house besides you? Musa asked

Yup she is... Stella simply replied

Wow

Anyways what brings you guys to my prison?

We have a plan Bloom said

A plan? For what?

We are going to bring you to our palace's Flora Exclaimed

Really! Wait! I can't... Vatoni will kill me if I go Stella replied sadly

Ah but that's where your wrong Stel because she won't even know you're gone! Tecna said

Umm yeah she will...if I leave then she will notice Im gone. You guys really didn't think this through enough Stella said placing her hands on her hips

Here let me explain,we are going to use our Winx to make a copy of you, so we can sneak out you out of the castle and the copy will stay here and work while we go have fun. Layla explained

Ohh now it makes sense Stella said let's get to it Winx Roxy her hands

Magic Winx!

Their was a bright light which made stella close her eyes and when she opened them again she saw the girls in their Winx

Woow Stella said in awe

I know right...Roxy said

Ok Tec what are we going to do?

We have to do a Winx convergence Tecna said

Ok ready go!

Magic Winx! Convergencene!

There was another bright light and Stella closed her eyes again after it was gone she opened them and saw a person next to her. It WAS her and everyone gasped except Aisha who said Cool!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa I didnt think that would actually work. Bloom said

Why do you say that? Both of the Stella's said

Because all six of us are not experienced. I mean this like the 4th time any of us have turned into a fairy. Bloom said

What! So you guys could have killed me! The real Stella said

Yes... but we didn't kill you Roxy said That's the important thing

...{sigh} True... but next time you girls want to use magic on me promise me that you WILL practice on a DOLL first Stella said

Fair enough...Aisha said

We promise... They said

Ok now we need to get your princess dress Bloom and Flora squealed running to Stella's closet with the rest (except stella) following close behind

Wait Bloom, Flora I don't have many-

Before she could finish Flora and Bloom had already opened her closet and saw only one dress. It was just a plain dress, no ruffles, no shape it was just plain.

Umm where are all of your dresses Musa asked

Yeah about that... I only have one dress. And it's that one. Stella said pointing to her dress

What! But YOUR the princess of Solaria. Aisha said Your stepsisters are just the wannabe's.

Except Anne's Tecna said

Yeah except Anne Aisha said

Well I am the princess but when my stepsisters came they took all my good clothes Stella said sadly

Well, I will make you a new one Flora said

Yeah! Flora is the best when it come to dresses Roxy said

Ok,everybody stand back Flora said

They did as told and sat on the far side of Stella's so called bed

Floras hands started glowing a bright pink then she closed her eyes and started mumbling word's then some sparkles came infront if Stella and formed the shape of a dress. When the sparkles disappeared there was an orange dress with pink ruffles and a pink belt with boots, orange leggings, and two orange glove's.

I decided to make you a entire outfit then just making you just one dress. Flora said Do you like it?

Like it? I LOVE IT! Thank you Flora Stella said.

No problem sweetie. Flora said

STELLA!

Oh-no it's my stepmom Stella said

Looks like it's your clones time to shine Stella Musa said

Right, you know what to do right? The real Stella said

Yes, I know what to do. The fake Stella said.

Good. Stella said grabbing her new outfit

Quick girls out the window! Bloom said taking Stella hand

One by one each girl jumped out the window and flew down to the ground and detransformed(except for Stella cuz she is not in her Winx) and hid in the bushes.

That...was awesome! Stella said

Yeah! Bloom said I feel all co...ca-

Commando Tecna corrected her

Yeah that's the word! Bloom said making everyone laugh

Girls I hate to break our fun moment but. Stella needs to put her new outfit on and we don't know what kingdom we are going too first? Roxy said

I got this Bloom said She snapped her fingers and Stella was in her dress.

Oooh I look pretty Stella said.

Very! Musa said Now what about our other problem.

I say we let Stella choose. Aisha said

Ok! Stella? Tecna said

All eyes went on Stella

Hmm she said

Where do you wanna go first? Musa asked

Hmmm how about...Bloom's palace,then Flora,Musa,Tecna,Aisha, and Roxy. Stella said

Ok...How are we gonna get there..Flora asked.

We can use my ring. Stella said taking out her blue ring.

Can it transport us to Sparks? Tecna asked

Maybe...My mommy told me that this ring has magical powers and will help me when I need it Stella said. All's I needs to do is hold it up in the air and say Ring Of Solaria

Ok then try that. Roxy said

Stella took a few steps forward and raised the ring in the air and yelled Ring Of Solaria!

In a flash Stella transformed into her orange Winx outfit and her ring became a her staff.

Whoa...They said in awe

I turned into a fairy! Stella squealed.

Yay! The winx cheered hugging Stella

Well done Stella...Remember I am always with you...my Stella... Stella heard her mother say

Thank you mommy she whispered

Come on let's go to Sparks! Flora said

ok...maybe if I...

Stella's voice trailed off as she lifted her staff in the air and said: To Sparks!

With a flash they all tra,nsported to Blooms home: Sparks

Meanwhile in Solaria's palace...

Where have you been!? Diaspro asked Anne

None of your business Anne snapped

It is my business Diaspro said. As the oldest I have to make sure YOU DON'T get into any trouble

Diaspro would you shut up for once in your life. Mitzi said. Just leave her alone because I want Anne to do something for me.

No I'm not doing anything for you Anne snapped

Yes you are because if you don't I will tell mother you DON'T hate Stella,you LIKE her Mitzi said

What! I do not! Anne lied

Please...I see those looks of sympathy you give when mother yells at her. Mitzi smirked

Anne's face dropped.

Fine I'll do what you say she said

Thats a good sister. Now go get me ice-cream Mitzi said

But that's what your maids are for Anne said

Yeah and YOUR my new maid Mitzi said

Anne sighed and left the room leaving her evil sisters smirking.

Why did I have to be the youngest? She thought


	3. Chapter 3

In an orange flash the Winx landed on sadly instead of landing on their feet they landed on there butts.

Owwe Musa said

Stell you need to work on that landing. Aisha said

Your right about that...Stella said

At least were on Sparks. Tecna said while Flora and Roxy ran in the field of flowers and collapsed.

Ahhh, I just love coming here Bloom, the plants are always so pretty and healthy. Flora said

And the animals are always so peaceful. Roxy added.

That's why I love it here Bloom said.

It is very pretty here Bloom. Stella said

Hey Bloom we have said looking at a boy coming to them.

Princess Bloom,Why are you out here?! The guys asked nearly yelling

Because she can James. Aisha said glaring at him.

Stella this is my personal gaurd,James Bloom said

Who is also a jerk...Musa whispered

Oh... was Stella's only comment

You should be in the castle right now! James said. Princess Daphne is looking for you.

Fine... Bloom said. Come on guys we have to go

Awww... Flora and Roxy said

Were coming back later...Bloom whispered

They started walking back when James stopped them.

You aren't walking back are you?

Umm yeah how else are we gonna get there? Tecna asked

You haven't forgotten your ponies have you? James said.

Roxy gasped and looked at Bloom

Ponies?! She asked

Yeah I got you guys ponies for your birthday's Bloom said. It WAS suppose to be a SURPRISE. she glared at James who smirked.

WHAT?!REALLY!?WHERE? Flora,Roxy and Tecna said.

All het life Tecna wanted a pony. She asked her father several times but he would always say, Not now I'm busy or When your older. But today she got her wish.

Right here...Bloom snapped her finger and a Light blue stable appeared and Bloom ran up to it with the rest close behind and opened it.

Whoa they said in awe

Inside the stable the girls saw 7 doors and they had names on them, Bloom,Flora,Musa,Aisha,Tecna,Roxy and Stella.

There is a door here for me too? Stella asked

Well yeah your one of us said

Stella nodded and smiled at Bloom's comment

They all ran to the rooms and grabbed their ponies

(I'm not good at describing animals so all I can tell you is there ponies have the same eye color and hair color as they do)

Oh Bloom I love her! Flora said

I knew you would Bloom said

Miss Bloom it's time to GO! James said bitterly

Ok ok let's go to my castle girls Bloom said

Stella bubbled with excitement when they took off on their "new" ponies.

The Winx all rode in front of the Sparks castle. Stella was full of excitement when she saw the castle. She had never really been or seen another castle in person.

I miss coming here. Roxy said

But we were here yesterday Aisha said

But still,it was a long time Roxy said

Aisha was gonna say something but she was cut off by high pitched squeals which made Stella cover her ears.

"Bloom! Flora! Musa! Tecna! To ta! Roxy!"

"Lockette! Chatta! Tune! Piff! Digit! Jolly!

They all ran to each other and hugged except for Stella and a mysterious little red headed pixie.

Flora I missed you so so so so so much! Chatta exclaimed. Where have you been?What have to been doing? And who is that pretty girl?

Hahah...I missed you too have been in Solaria helping our new friend, Stella, which is that pretty girl. Flora explained.

Ooooh...Hi Stella! The pixies said

To ta! Piff said in baby talk.

Stella smiled and waved.

To ta pa to da Piff said to Lockette

Piff wants you to meet our new pixie friend. Amore the pixie of love. Lockette said politely.

Oh!A new pixie! Bloom exclaimed

Where is she? Aisha asked

Right here! Hello everyone! Amore said with her brightest smile.

Hi Amore. They all said

Amore then went to greet them all. But when she greeted Stella they both felt a bond.

Whoa. What was that? Stella asked

What was what? Tecna asked

I just felt a like a type of bond. Stella said

Me too. Amore agreed.

The Winx looked at each other and smiled while the pixies were giggling.

What's so funny? Amore asked.

Nothing love,it's just were happy for you. Tune said.

Why...? Stella asked

Because Amore is your bonded pixie. Roxy started

and Stella is your bonded fairy. Jolly finished

{Gasp} My bonded fairy! Amore squealed hugging Stella.

So that means Amore is like my sister? Stella asked

Yup! Musa said popping the P

Yayayayayay! Stella cheered

Then they all felt a cold breeze.

A cold breeze? But it's summer. Musa said

The tree's say it's a storm. Something bad is about to happen and the forest is scared. Flora said worried.

Then lets get inside. Bloom said

Last one in Bloom's room is a rotten egg. Aisha said running inside.

No fair! You got a head start! Roxy said running after her the others close behind.

They ran and ran until they bumped into Daphne.

I've been looking for you girls. Daphne said

Why? Bloom said.

Because you missed your practice yesterday. Daphne said.

Whoops...Roxy mumbled

Daphne sighed. Come on.

To where? Tecna asked

To practice. Daphne said.

Awwwe.

~Practice~

Ok girls since you missed practice yesterday AND today. You have to do a little performance. Daphne said

Awwe. What kind of performance? Aisha said

You have to sing a song WHILE dancing. And go! Daphne said taking Stella's hand and walking to the chairs. With the pixies to of course.

Ok what's the song? Flora asked.

They all looked over at Musa.

What? she asked.

Well you ARE the fairy of MUSIC. Aisha said. Soo what song should we sing.

How about one of the songs i wrote Musa said. Remember.

YEAH! lets sing Fly. Flora was your best song Musa.

Flora that's great idea! Roxy said

The girls had the moves down and. the lyrics and we're ready.

We're ready! Bloom said in a singsong voice

Then start. Daphne said copying her voice.

They got into position and Musa started the song off.

[Fly]...

Musa:

Fly open your eyes and spread your wings this is your reality we live in a magical and wonderful world dream everyone has a secret dream one day you'll wake up and see you've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

Bloom:

Its not easy to be special

To believe in what they can not see Full of talent you've got the something that will take you far

Flora:

One day you'll reach out to the sky and touch the stars

Just believe in yourself and in the magic with in

Roxy:

Fly open your eyes and spread your wings this is your reality we live in a magical and wonderful world dream everyone has a secret dream one day you'll wake up and see you've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

Tecna:

Life's a journey a roller coaster keep the faith and fight for what you want

Improve your power learn to be stronger

Aisha:

Your not alone

One day you'll reach out for my hand and I'll be there

Just believe in yourself and in the magic with in

Bloom+Musa

oooooooo a fairy oooooooooo

All:

This, is all about being friends

All for one and one for all

We believe in what we do we'll never give up

Smile you have the power to be free use alittle fantasy let your heart bloom like a flower you will always win

We know were strong and were near the end

Roxy:

All you gotta do is fly

All:

Fly open your eyes and spread your wings this is your reality we live in a magical and wonderful world dream everyone has a secret dream one day you'll wake up and see you've become a beautiful and powerful fairy.

[End]

After the song Stella and the pixies were clapping and Daphne was smiling.

Well done girls, class dismissed Daphne said walking out of the room.


	4. Flora!

For all you wondering DIS means Day In Sparks.

"Wow you girls have talent!" Stella said.

"Thank you Stell." Tecna said

"Do you sing?" Flora asked.

"N-no I can't sing." Stella said shyly.

"Bet ya can." Aisha said.

"N-no I can't." Stella lied.

"She's lying." Musa said.

"How did she know?!" Stella asked.

"Darling she's the fairy of music." Bloom said.

"She can tell if someone is lying about music,singing etc." Roxy said.

"Hm...fine you got me. I use to sing myself to sleep every night." Stella admitted.

"I already knew that but I-." Musa started but was cut off by

"Bloom, love, you have visitors." Mariam said coming into the room.

"Who came to visit mommy?" Bloom asked

"The 7 prince's you girls adore so much." Mariam said.

"Well I wouldn't say they adore them Mariam." Oritel said.

"Daddy..."Bloom groaned.

"What? You don't adore them do you?" Oritel asked.

"Lets finish this conversation later." Mariam said. "Bloom,girl's,go have fun."

"Thanks mommy." Bloom said.

"Thank you queen Mariam." The Winx said.

"No problem at all darlings."

~The Royal Gardens~

The Winx were all looking for the 7 prince's. So they decided to search the gardens first. Flora,Aisha and Roxy were in front of the group doing cartwheels while Bloom,Tecna, and Musa were telling Stella about the seven prince's.

"Well one of the princes, he has blonde hair like you Stella." Bloom said. "He also has ocean blue eyes. His name is is my bestfriend and Roxy and you Stella."

She giggled.

"Another one of the prince's has short spiky magenta hair." Musa explained in a dazed way. "He has violet eyes. His name is Riven."

"And There is a prince Timmy". Tecna said. "That's my best boy friend."

"And what does he look like Tecna?" Stella asked knowing Tecna knows everything about Timmy.

"Timmy oh...he has light brown-orange hair. And he has hazel eyes with medium toned skin." Tecna said.

"Oh..."was all Stella could say.

"Don't...forget...prince...Helia. He has...long black...hair...and blue eyes." Flora said in-between cartwheels. "He likes nature like me."

"So that makes him your best boy friend? Right?" Stella asked.

"Yup!" Flora said.

"My...best...boy friend...is...prince... Nabu". He...has...long...dark brown... hair...and...eyes...like Riven." Aisha said in-between cartwheels.

"What about you Roxy?" Stella asked.

"Prince Andy. He...has...short black hair...and I think...dark brown eyes". Roxy said in-between cartwheels as well.

"But those are only 6. Who's the 7th prince?" Stella asked.

"Oh! Your talking about prince Brandon." Tecna said.

"Prince Brandon?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. He has short brown hair and brown eyes." .

"Hey! Maybe...Brandon...could...be..Stella's...best boy friend.."Flora said while doing her cartwheels but this time she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crashed into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Flora said.

"Don't worry I'm use to it." Said a boy voice

"Helia!" Flora said.

"Hey Flora bora!" He said.

"Flora bora?" Flora asked.

"We were having a nickname contest. To see who could come up with the best nickname." Riven explained.

"Who won?" Tecna asked.

"Me of course." Sky said.

"Will you ever change?" Bloom asked.

"Nope!" He said ruffling her hair.

"Hey hey...come on! We have some one we want you to meet." Bloom said.

"Who?" Timmy asked.

"Her!" Aisha said pointing to Stella hiding behind Roxy.

"Why are you hiding Stell?" Roxy asked.

Because I- Ah! Stella said but got scared by someone tapping her shoulder.

"Whoops sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Brandon said.

"It's okay just don't do it again." Stella said. "So I'm guessing your prince Brandon."

"Yeah how did you know?" He asked.

"Bloom,she gave me a very valid description of you." Stella said

Brandon looked at Bloom and she smiled.

"I should have known. Bloom is like my little sister." Brandon said ruffling Blooms hair.

"What is this? Ruffle Blooms hair day?" Bloom asked.

Stella just laughed then Bloom started chasing her.

"It was nice to meet you prince Brandon." Stella yelled as Bloom chased her out of the garden.

Brandon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Andy asked

"Stella...she's not like other princess and I can tell." Brandon said.

Ewww don't tell me you "Like like" Stella. Riven said.

"No I don't!" Brandon protested

"Yes he does." Amore said flying over.

''No, I do not!" Brandon said.

"Brandon if the pixie of love says you like someone then you do." Roxy said.

"How can you like her! You just met her dude!" Nabu said. "And your only 6 too."

"What is the world coming too." Aisha sighed.

"A end." Timmy said.

"Huh?" Aisha and Nabu asked.

"Apparently in December 2012, the world is suppose to come to an end" Tecna said.

Floras eye's grew big and she broke into tears and ran in Bloom and Stella's direction.

"TECNA! TIMMY!"

"What?" They both said.

"Flora's number one fear is dieing remember!" Helia said.

"Oh...sorry" They said.

Helia sighed.

"Flora! Wait! Come back! They didn't mean it!" He yelled running after her.


	5. Found x2

"After the little dieing accident with Flora they were all looking for her."

"FLORA!" Helia called.

"Stella!"

"Bloom!"

"Where are you?"

"Where could she be?" Aisha asked.

They all looked at Tecna and Timmy

"What?"

"You two are like the smartest of the group!" Andy exclaimed.

They both gave each other looks

"What's her favorite flower?" Tecna asked.

"Thats easy, roses..."

"Then that's where she is,by some roses." Timmy said. "They would probably calm her down. "To the rose garden!" Musa exclaimed.

"Race you too the rose garden Nabu!" Aisha challenged. "Oh your so on!" Nabu said.

"Oh I'm so in this race." Musa said. "I am too." Riven said. "I wanna try." Tecna said. "As do I." Timmy said. "You can't forget me." Andy said.

"Hold up, you guys are having a race when we're suppose to be looking for Flora." Helia said.

"Nooo!" Musa said. "We're racing to find Flora." Helia raised an eyebrow.

"What do you expect dude, we're kids." Sky said.

"Whatever." Helia mumbled. They all got in runners position. And Riven patted Nabu's shoulder. "I wish you all good luck."

"Yeah, because I'm gonna win." Aisha said.

"Ready" Musa said

"Set" Tecna said

"Go!"

They all took off, to Riven's displeasure Aisha was in front.

They kept running until Musa bumped into something and fell.

*Solaria*

"Mom! Oh mother!" Diaspro called.

"Diaspro no! Don't tell! Don't Tell!" Anne pleaded.

"Will, you do it?" Diaspro looked down at her pleading sister.

"No way!" Anne said.

"Mom!" Diaspro called again.

"Give it up Diaspro." Mitzi said walking in the room. "Mom's not even here."

"What!?" Anne screamed as she got off her knees.

Diaspro smirked at her younger sister.

"I hate you!" Anne said.

"Now now, hate is a strong word sister dear." Mitzi said.

Anne rolled her eyes and left.

"I wonder how Stella's doing?"

With Stella

"Let's see Bloom said to meet her back at the rose garden when I was done playing with my horse."

But where is the rose garden.

She had a confused look on her face but continued to walk until she heard a beeping sound. It was coming from the ring of Solaria.

She took it out her pocket and as soon as she did a hologram showed up. It was Anne.

"Anne!" Stella exclaimed.

"Hi, Stella!" Anne greeted. "How's your 'vacation'?"

"It's been awesome! I found my bonded pixie. Her name is Amore, pixie of love." Stella exclaimed.

"A pixie?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how to explain them though." Stella said. "But I do know that once you and your pixie have bonded your inseparable. Like sisters".

"That sounds cool. I can't wait to get my bonded pixie. Anne squealed.

"I also met a group of Princes." Stella said. "Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, and Andy."

"Nice names" Anne said.

Stella nodded.

"I found out my new friends can sing." Stella said." I wish I could sing as well as them...like my mom."

"Stella! You can sing!" Anne exclaimed. "Go ahead sing the song your mommy taught you."

"But Anne I-"

"No buts! Sing!" Anne demanded.

"Fine." Stella said.

With The Winx/Specialist

"Bloom! Flora! Are you ok?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, we're ok." Flora said.

"Speak for yourself Flo, I'm being crushed!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Opps, sorry Bloom" Flora apologized as she got up.

As soon as they both got up, Bloom jumped up.

"I'm alive!" She exclaimed making everyone laugh.

"Shhh!" Musa said .

"Come on Muse, don't be a debby downer." Riven groaned.

"No, I hear something." Musa said as she walked away.

The rest had confused looks as they followed her.

Stella:

It's hard to remember,

Summer or Winter,

When she hasn't been there for me, a friend and companion,

I can always depend on,

My Mother,

That's who I need.

I've taken for granted,

The seeds that she's planted,

She's always behind every scheme,

Ateacher, a seeker, a both arms outreacher,

My Mother,

That's who I need.

Wish I could slow down,

A hundred times,

And keep things the way they were, If she said so,

I would give her the world,

If I could, I would.

Since she was singing, Stella didn't notice the Winx and Specialist were all watching her singing.

My love and my laughter,

from here ever after,

is all that she says that she needs,

A friend and companion,

I can always depend on,

My Mother, that's who I need,

My Mother, that's who I need,

That's who I need,

That's who I need,

That's who I need.

"Awwww." The winx said. Bloom, Flora and Roxy were all crying while Aisha, Tecna and Musa were clapping.

"Hi guys" Anne greeted.

"Hey Anne"

"I knew you could sing!" Musa exclaimed as she ruffled Stella's hair.

"Finally! It's not me this time!" Bloom cheered.

Just then all the guys crowded around her and messed her hair up.

"I give up." Bloom groaned.

"Why did you say you couldn't sing?"Tecna asked.

Stella shrugged. "I don't know it's just...I'm weird like that." She and the girls giggled.

Suddenly their was a really loud sound and as they all looked up their saw a ship. They all stared in awe as it landed. When the door opened and they saw a girl walked out.

"Hey princess Melissa!" Anne greeted.

"Hi princess Anne." Melissa said.

"Bye Stella." Anne said before she disappeared.

"Melissa?" Musa said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you sis." Melissa said. "How you forgotten you have a princess ball to get ready for in a couple of hours?"

"Oh right! My princess ball!" Musa said "I might have forgotten about it..."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Well are you coming or what?"

"The question is sister dear, are we coming. Because I'm not leaving without my friends" Musa said.

"Oh no, not this again. Musa you know mother hates it when you do this."

"I know mother also hates when you 'borrow' shopping money without asking." Musa said.

"When did I do that?" Musa said.

"Last week, Saturday, at 2:30 pm, when mother and father were in a Royal counsel meeting. That's right, I remembered that." Musa said.

"Ok, you win." Melissa said. " They can come. But no boys.

"Sorry guys but you can't come with us." Musa said.

"A little known rule with her dad. No boys around when us girls are getting ready for a ball." Aisha whispered to Stella

The boys nodded.

"We understand."

"Bye guys." The girls waved.

"Wait Stella!" Brandon called.

"Yes Brandon."

"I um...when can I...um...when can we...uh-" Brandon studdered fiddling with his bangs. "Your trying to ask me when we can hang out again right?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, that." "Well at the ball silly, where everyone else is going to be. Duh" Stella said. All the girls in the hovercraft facepalmed theirselfs and groaned.

"Um yeah ok." Brandon said. "Bye Prince Brandon." Stella said.

"Bye Princess Stella!" Brandon waved excitedly. As the girls left in the ship. And as soon as they were out of sight Sky and the specialist laughed at Brandon.

"Dude you are just...wow." Riven laughed.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"Your such a flirt, and were not even old enough to date yet!" Nabu exclaimed. "Shut up guys, he just spends alot of time with his older brother." Sky said as he patted Brandon on his back. "Shut up guys." Brandon growled


End file.
